


Preventing The Inevitable

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can see into the future. <br/>He's prevented many things.<br/>But, can he really prevent the inevitable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventing The Inevitable

Kurt knew from the day he was born that he was different. Not only was he not like most others personality wise, lets be honest, there was a huge difference there, he was, well, different.

Ever since Kurt could remember, he had visions. The visions were always of a near future, warning him of something that was going to happen. 

He always used that for good, he always helped. He never had the heart to use it for bad, to have others hurt. 

He also never told anyone, not even his parents.

He had also known from a young age that he was gay. He had kinda always knew. Kinda always thought guys were cute.

Even though Kurt had been through a lot, nothing would prepare him for this moment. The moment he met Zisteau. 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt walked into the small coffee shop, glancing at the menu quickly, before getting in the short line.

Kurt was two people from the register and he caught sight of the barista. He was fairly tall, was bald and had amazing blue-green eyes. 

The mans eyes mesmerized Kurt, and all he could do was stare into them, feeling like he was getting lost.....

~~

Kurt sees the man, except its a little later and he's outside, about to cross the street. Kurt saw as he took a few steps, a car flying down the street, hits him, sending him flying, his head hitting the ground hard, creating a big gash, blood pooling around him quickly.

~~

Kurt blinked, bringing himself out of the horrifying vision. Kurt knew he had to stop it.

Kurt moved forward, finally in front of the barista, really noticing his looks, and how cute he was.

"Hi! welcome to the coffee shack, what would you like?" The barista says cheerily, looking quiet done pretending to be happy.

"I'll take a large caramel frappe, please." Kurt says, getting his wallet out of his pocket. 

"Will that be all?"

"Yes" 

"That'll be four fifty" 

Kurt hands the barista the money, catching sight if his name tag, which read: Zisteau.

Zisteau hands Kurt the change and turns around to make the drink. 

Once Zisteau hands Kurt the drink, Kurt nods his thanks and makes his way over to a table, taking a seat and sipping at his coffee.

After a while of playing games on his phone, Kurt sees Zisteau leaving the shop. 

Kurt throws away his empty cup, quickly following the other. 

Kurt immediately sees the car and the earbuds in Zisteau's ears. Kurt sees Zisteau go to take a step and runs forwards, grabbing his arm, not allowing him to move into the road. 

The car zooms by, missing Zisteau.

Zisteau turns around, shocked, staring at Kurt, who had grabbed his arm, and hasn't let go. 

"T-thanks...." Zisteau says, glancing down at his arm, which Kurt still held.

Kurt blushed, letting the others arm go. "no problem..." 

"I'm Zisteau...." 

"Kurt" 

"I uh... I better get going...." Zisteau says, looking both ways before jogging across the street, glancing back at Kurt, who was still standing there. 

~~~<3~~~

Whenever Kurt helped someone because of a vision, he'd almost always never see them again, for various reasons. But, this time, that wasn't the case.

~~~<3~~~

Kurt walked into the small coffee shop, yawning. It was early for him, and he needed his coffee, especially with work today. 

No one was in line, so Kurt walked up, the barista instantly greeting him with a smile, despite the early hour.

"Hello! welcome to..... wait... aren't you Kurt... the one who saved me?" 

Kurt finally glances up at the barista, seeing Zisteau. 

"Um yes.... I am."

"I uh, never got the chance to properly thank you.... Your drink is on me today." 

"Thank you, Zisteau. I'll have a pumpkin spice late."

"Coming right up, just have a seat at the bar." 

Kurt does as is instructed and takes a seat, watching as Zisteau preps the drink. 

Kurt, yet again, gets lost watching Zisteau....

~~

Kurt saw Zisteau, dressed up, sitting across from him at a restaurant. A waiter walked by, a tray full of drinks in hand. She tripped and the whole tray spilled on Zisteau, soaking him.

~~

Kurt blinked a few times, a cup being set in front of him. 

"Thanks" Kurt says, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No problem. Have a nice day, Kurt."

"Yeah... you too."

Zisteau walks back over to the register, taking an order. 

Kurt grabs his cup and heads out. Once he was in his car, he opened the lid and took a sip, noticing some writing on the side.

Kurt felt himself blush heavily as he read what had been written.

~I'd like to get to know you better, your quiet cute. Call me.~

His number was also written. Kurt plugged the number into his phone and headed home.

~~~<3~~~

Kurt got out of his car, walking into the restaurant, greeting the host.

"How many?" the host asks

"Meeting someone actually. Zisteau's the name." 

"Ah, you must be Kurt, right this way." 

The host leads Kurt through the restaurant. Kurt is brought to a small table, where Zisteau was already sitting. 

"Hi" Kurt says nervously 

"Hi" Zisteau replies, smiling.

The two start talking, getting along well. 

Eventually Kurt sees a waiter walking by with a tray full of drinks. Kurt nervously glances at the tray, then back to Zisteau. He knew he had to do something. 

"Miss.... watch out for the step" Kurt says to the lady, who instantly notices and steps more cautiously, nodding her thanks to Kurt.

".... That was awfully nice of you" Zisteau says, a twinkle in his blue-green eyes.

"I didn't want her to trip, especially with a whole tray of drinks." 

Eventually Kurt and Zisteau head out of the restaurant. Once they were out Zisteau stopped and turned to Kurt, taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"Tonight was great..." Zisteau says

"Yeah... it was. I had a great time." Kurt replies.

Zisteau leans in and kisses Kurt, who kisses back almost immediately.

When the two part, they are both blushing heavily. 

"I'll uh... I'll call you later." Zisteau says

"Yeah..." 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt had never really been in a serious relationship. And, he feared that they would fall out over nothing, so he always treaded carefully.

~~~<3~~~

Kurt answered his door, finding Zisteau standing there. 

"Hey Z, whatcha doing here.... not that I'm not glad to see you..." Kurt says

"I thought we could go on a walk, if your not busy that is." Zisteau replied

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

Zisteau holds out his hand to Kurt, who took it and pulled the door closed behind him.

While they were walking, Kurt felt like he was getting lost again.....

~~

Kurt saw the Zisteau and himself walking through a park. Suddenly, out of no where, a football goes whizzing past Kurt's head and hitting Zisteau's in the progress, causing his nose to start bleeding badly.

~~

"Hey.... you ok?" Zisteau asks, looking at Kurt who had suddenly gone quiet.

"Huh... yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" Kurt replies, squeezing the others hand gently.

"Alright.... Just making sure" Zisteau smiles at Kurt, returning the gesture.

After walking around for a while, Kurt spotted two people playing football. 

The furthest away from Kurt and Zisteau throws the ball, and it makes a beeline for Zisteau. 

Kurt steps to the side, pulling Zisteau with him. The football flys by.

Zisteau stares at Kurt incredulously for a second. "wow... uh thanks.... that would've hurt"

"It probably would've" 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt was getting adjusted to being in a serious relationship, but he stilled feared it falling out over something he could've prevented.

He also knew that he was falling for Zisteau, falling hard.

~~~<3~~~

Kurt looked down at his phone, seeing a text from Zisteau, saying to meet him at the mall. 

Kurt closed the messaging app after replying and saw his background picture, which was him and Zisteau. 

Kurt got lost starring at the picture.....

~~

Kurt and Zisteau were walking side by side, hand in hand, through the crowded mall, just enjoying the others company. 

Somebody runs by, running into Zisteau's shoulder and knocks him to the ground. 

Zisteau gets angry and goes to yell at the person. 

~~

Kurt blinks, bringing himself out of the vision. 

He heads out the door, ready to spend some time with his boyfriend, but that vision was still in the back of his mind, never really out of his thoughts.

After a while of walking, a person, the one Kurt had seen, runs by, bumping into Zisteau, and sending him to the ground.

And, just like his vision Zisteau looks angry. He jumps up, looking ready to talk that person ear off. 

"Hey... uh... Z.... maybe you should just let it slide. it was probably just some teenager." Kurt says, placing his hand on Zisteau's arm.

"But.... no, your right. why don't we head back to your place or something."

Kurt smiles at Zisteau, gently twining their fingers together. "sounds like a plan to me." 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt really was falling hard. He loved Zisteau. But, he feared that Zisteau wouldn't love him back. Maybe he was just insecure. 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt stood in front of the mirror, fixing his slightly messy hair and straightening his bow tie. 

He knew Zisteau would be here any second. Kurt wanted to tell Zisteau that he loved him tonight. And, he hoped that Zisteau would say it back.

Kurt heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. Zisteau looked nice, all dressed up. And, Kurt got lost looking at him....

~~

The two were in Kurt's living room, relaxing on the couch. The two were sitting close. 

Suddenly Kurt moves over slightly, getting a better look at Zisteau

"Hey... Z... I have a question...." Kurt says hesitantly 

"Shoot" Zisteau replies.

"Who was that person you were texting earlier?" 

"An old friend, Vechs... why?"

"I uh... saw the text and it didn't really seem like a friend....." 

"Were you snooping?"

"Not intentionally...."

"Don't you have any trust in me?" 

"O-of course Z...."

"Doesn't seen like it at all!" 

Zisteau stands up, walking towards the door. "If you can't trust me, then I don't see how we could continue this relationship." 

~~

"Kurt... are you ok...?" Zisteau asks, looking concerned. 

Kurt noticed the tears starting to fall down his face, leaving streaks where they had been.

"I uh... yeah, I'm fine." Kurt replies, wiping at his face.

Zisteau looks Kurt up and down "you sure.... don't want to be invasive... but I worry about you." 

"Of course.... I'm just so happy to have you... your an amazing boyfriend." 

Zisteau's expression softens and he caress Kurt's cheek. 

"I'm very glad to have you too." 

Zisteau leans in and Kisses Kurt.

Once Zistwau pulls away, the two head out.

At the restaurant, Kurt notices Zisteau texting somebody. Kurt adjusted his position slightly to see the text, which read

~haven't talked in a few years. you still single? I'd love to try the whole relationship thing again. txt back soon, Vechs~

Kurt felt torn. he didn't want to snoop, but, he also didn't want his boyfriend to be seeing someone else behind his back, and he was curious and worried.

Zisteau typed out a message and sent it. 

"Hey, I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom." Zisteau says, setting his phone down and getting up.

Kurt nods and watches Zisteau walk off. 

Kurt realized in his vision that he must not have looked at the reply.... know he was faced with a decision. Should he look? should he just forget about it?

Kurt picked up Zisteau's phone and unlocked it, seeing a picture of the two as the back ground. He opens up the messaging app and looks at Zisteau's reply, which warms his heart.

~no, I'm with someone. I really love them and wouldn't want to risk that relationship because of you. sorry.~

Kurt closes the app, placing the phone down were it had been.

After a nice dinner the two head back to Kurt's place, relaxing on the couch. Kurt knew to avoid the Vechs topic now. So he did. 

After a while Kurt moved away from Zisteau slightly. 

Zisteau sent him a questioning look.

"Zisteau.... I uh.... I love you" Kurt says, starring at Zisteau, a very sincere and loving look on his face.

Zisteau looks shocked, but takes Kurt's hands in his.

"I love you too Kurt." 

Kurt wraps his arms around Zisteau tightly, hugging him. 

Kurt leans close to Zisteau's and murmurs "stay tonight?" 

"Of course" Zisteau replies hugging back just as tightly.

~~~<3~~~

Kurt knew Zisteau truly loved him and it made his heart all the more lighter. 

But, there was still that feeling of dread that something bad would happen. But, Kurt knew he could prevent it.

~~~<3~~~

"Ready to go?" Zisteau asks, looking at Kurt.

"Yup." Kurt replies, sending Zisteau a smile.

The two head out hand in hand. They got to the park a sat down, spreading out the blanket before hand. 

After a while of just sitting together, enjoying each others company, Zisteau moves away from Kurt slightly, looking nervous.

"Kurt. We've know each other for a while.... and I love you a lot. So, uh, will you marry me?" Zisteau says, pulling out a ring box.

Kurt's hand covers his mouth as tears start slowly spilling onto his cheeks. He nods before moving in and kissing Zisteau passionately. 

After they pulled away, Zisteau put the ring on Kurts finger. Kurt starred at Zisteau, extremely happy, but started feeling lost, starring at his lover.....

~~

Kurt saw Zisteau, fast asleep, his face pressed against Kurt's neck, snoring softly. 

Kurt cuddles closer to the other man, feeling happy, content, peaceful. Kurt felt himself falling asleep, allowing himself to relax and feel happy and peaceful with his lover curled up beside him.

~~

Kurt blinked a few times, starring at Zisteau, confused. He wondered why he had that vision, why it hadn't warned him of anything.

Eventually, the two headed back their shared apartment, both extremely happy and ready for bed. 

After they had gone to bed, Zisteau already asleep, his face pressed against Kurt's neck, snoring softly. 

Kurt cuddled closer to Zisteau, his lover, allowing himself to relax, feeling himself fall asleep.

As Kurt feel asleep, relaxing, his heart rate dropped, eventually stopping, leaving him to peacefully drift into the cold depths of deaths embrace. 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt never realized why he had had that vision. He never realized that the one thing he couldn't prevent, was something set in stone, something no on could truly prevent, their own death.


End file.
